


Don't Let It Blind You

by Meloenijs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloenijs/pseuds/Meloenijs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint starts courting an asexual Phil, without knowing what he's in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let It Blind You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 'sharing a bed' square at [trope bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

“So it’s not me?”

“It’s everyone, Clint. Or rather, it’s me.”

“I need some time to think about this, okay?”

With those words, Phil watched Clint scramble up and walk from the room, leaving Phil behind, cursing himself for making the same mistake. He never should’ve given in to Clint, never should have even let Clint get the idea he wouldn’t be disinclined to a date.

Too late for regrets now. He’d given in to Clint, who’d dragged up his romantic side and started courting him. And despite all rumours, Phil was only human. He craved affection just as much as anyone, and he could see just how wonderful Clint was behind the abrasive persona he put on.

It’d gone so well, for a while. Clint had pulled out all stops on the dates he organised, had charmed Phil even further. And now Phil had made the mistake of telling Clint the truth about him. He really should’ve learned this from his past few relationships – how important sex is to others, and how incomprehensible it was to them someone _wouldn’t_ want it.

\---

Clint barged into his office two days later, flopping down onto the couch.

“Sorry for avoiding you,” he said.

Phil locked his computer screen and turned to face him with a patient expression. He knew it did nothing to reassure Clint.

“Look, I shouldn’t have walked away like that. But I looked some things up, and I think I understand better now.”

Phil didn’t react, waiting for another ‘but’ to come.

“So… If you tell me what your boundaries are, maybe we could give this another shot?”

“And you don’t have any problem with the fact I won’t want sex?” Phil frowned.

“I don’t know,” Clint sighed. “But I’m used to taking care of myself, and I _like_ you. We can work it out.”

“Alright,” Phil said, taking a chance. “If you’re sure.”

\---

They arranged a simple date, going for Chinese, and ended up at Phil’s home again afterwards. Turning on the television for some background noise, Clint turned to Phil. “So what’s off-limit and what isn’t?”

“I like touch. Hugging, cuddling, kisses. Just, no sex,” he shrugged.

“Okay, no problem,” Clint said. “And no French kissing, right?” Clint smiled when Phil nodded.

“Then let’s make a dent into your recorded programmes,” Clint said, stretching out on the sofa. He toed off his shoes and opened his arms, wiggling his eyebrows at Phil.

“Seriously?”

Clint grinned and pulled Phil down next to him, embracing him from behind and resting his chin on top of Phil’s head.

\---

Phil had slowly shed his clothes, leaving him in just his shirt and slacks. At some point, he’d fallen asleep and turned around into Clint, burrowing his nose in Clint’s neck. He woke up slowly, feeling Clint’s hand softly rubbing his back. He smiled before sitting up.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

“Careful, Phil. I get all tingly when you take control,” Clint joked.

“How do you get any work done?” he asked, extending a hand and pulling Clint of the couch.

“I wonder the same thing every day,” Clint said, letting his body fall against Phil’s and embracing him around the waist. “Hmm. I never want to let you go.”

Phil didn’t know what to say, just brought his arms up around Clint’s back and revelled in the feeling. When he felt his eyes falling closed again, he pulled away gently, grasping one of Clint’s hands and leading him to the bedroom.

He knew Clint usually slept in his boxers, but he still held up one of his t-shirts in question. Clint shook his head and stripped, crawling into the bed.

“Be right back. I like to brush my teeth first,” Phil said, taking his pyjamas with him to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth in record time, changed into his pyjama bottoms and the t-shirt and hurried back to the bedroom, shimmying under the sheets. He poked Clint, who was lying face down, arms embracing the pillow.

“You’re lying on my side.”

No response. He crawled closer, whispering into Clint’s ear. “Clint. That’s mine.”

Still nothing, which meant Phil had no choice but to pull out the big weapons. He pulled the blanket down to Clint’s knees and leaned over, getting his hands on Clint’s belly. It got him a wiggle, showing he was on his way to success. He forced his hands a bit deeper under Clint’s body, then carefully tried to tease Clint with his fingertips. It didn’t take long before he had Clint gasping for air and trying to get away from him.

Clint eventually managed to throw Phil off, sitting on Phil’s hands with his knees.

“Phil! You don’t just start tickling someone like that.”

“I gave you a warning,” Phil said, smiling.

Clint shook his head unbelieving, then pouted. “You can have your side, you meanie.”

“Ha,” Phil said in triumph, rolling over Clint to claim his side. He snuggled into the pillow and pulled the blanket back up, rolling his head to look over at Clint. Clint got the hint and stretched out along him, allowing Phil to pull him close.

\---

Phil made breakfast while Clint took a shower. He’d just finished putting everything on the table as Clint appeared, wearing one of Phil’s shirts.

“We can go by your apartment first if you like.”

Clint smiled, shrugged. “I like it. Everyone knows whose shirt this is.”

It pleased Phil more than he’d expected to hear that.

**Author's Note:**

> Every writer likes to do something that's close to them, I'm sure, so this is my little indulgence.  
> Asexuality comes in different types, and Phil's is based on my own experience. 
> 
> Want to learn more? [AVEN](http://www.asexuality.org/en/) is a great place to start.


End file.
